Lost and found
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Ben has been missing for the one year and eight months. There is now no hope that he is still alive, but what happens when a Ravonnahgander named Rook find Ben? And what is Ben hiding from them? Kind of angsty. Not one of my usuals, but by demand I finally upload this fic! Enjoy and leave a comment! :D
1. Discovery

_I said I'd upload this! Here we have it, my first attempt at writing an anodite fic! I love them. They are my favourite alien apart from XLR8. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it was one that I hoped would live up to all I'd imagined. :P _

_Hopefully I will finish this fanfic and not get bored of it in the middle. If I do that then I am so sorry! Also, you may have some late updates because I'm lazy or have homework. It's the holidays right now so that means I will update very shortly. I will try to update weekly, but if I slow down send me a message or give me some ideas. I might need some help :p  
_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Lost and found ch1**

_**the discovery **_

The night air was cold on his skin. The room was dark and all that could be heard was the slowly fading chatter and the sound of his own mind begging to come out alive. His warm breath spread around him in the cold night air and puffed out like a cloud of stream quickly vanishing to the air just as he wished he could. He closed his eyes for a brief moment wondering just what his family would be doing at this given moment. They were probably all celebrating his brother's birthday. He remembered it being his youngest brother's birthday today and hoped that he could call him later and wish him all his love.

Taking in another breath of air he felt a body from behind him shift out of discomfort. All of them were packed in together and all stood as a wall. He was at the very front waiting for the doors to open. He could hear some people from behind him whispering. Some were laughing and joking, he imagined just to break the tension, but they all knew it, if they came out alive after this then they would never be that happy again. He imagined that as his commanding officer had said to stay alert and that they would surely see horrors in there. He could see himself losing his mind to what ever horrors were behind the door.

Still, the image of his family all smiling and waving at him for good luck before he left stayed in his mind. Buzzing around like an angry bee to remind him that no matter what was about to happen his family was safe and happy. This gave him some hope.

Two years and finally he was in the big run. He was going to do what he'd always wanted to, give his life for a cause that really could be called noble. He loved the thought of it. If he were to die it would be in a way people would remember him. He would die protecting the weak and saving the hopeless. The same way his grandfather would have.

Suddenly the doors began to open and without another breath he and the others leapt from the small compartment and fell down onto the ground bellow.

He landed on his feet with a loud scuff and looked up to the ship that they'd came from. Waving the pilot one last goodbye he turned and ran the same way the others were. Snow crunched under his feet and the thundering sound of the others came to follow along with a battle cry as they smashed into the facility.

The facility was hard to break into, but thankfully the main security had been taken down and he was able to slip through the doors with ease.

This place was known to hold some of the galaxy's most evil villains and most genius masterminds of the likes the world have never seen. This was his mission.

He was to break in and take as much data as he could as well as capture the villains that conducted these disgusting plots to destroy man and alien kind. It made him sick to think these people were even capable of thinking these crimes let alone go through with them.

He charged with the others, all taking their positions as they shot lasers at the enemy. He grit his teeth and leaned back onto the marvel column he was using for a shield from all the gunfire. Now came his job.

Jumping from the crowd of soldiers he called, "I'm going to get the data! All of you continue your range and do not let any of them escape!"

"You got it!" one of the soldiers shouted with his thump up to him.

"We got your back newbie!" another shouted as they continued to shoot at the enemy. He nodded to the brave soldiers and ran down one of the lined halls.

The hall was large and painted in a crimson red just to show how many they had killed. He scoffed to himself as he ran and soon enough he found himself face to face with the main computer.

Smiling to the huge screen he typed in the security code and broke through all the firewalls with ease. He knew all the passwords and after he was done plugged in an oddly shaped USB device. He waited as the data downloaded into the small device and watched the bar load. It was a slow process which began to make him worry. What if he didn't have enough time.

While the USB loading he ran to the other controls seeing that these ones were very different. He typed in the other codes and unlocked the mainframe network. He grit his teeth as he tried to open various files, but frowned when he saw that these codes weren't working.

Apparently these files were not to be opened by anyone, not even the person who made them. He scrunched his nose and slammed his hands over the keyboard. "Psychobos!" he screeched in anger. He glared at the screen and then began to type in new codes that he knew were to work.

The file opened and he smiled to himself. He grabbed hold of the keyboard and clicked through the files to find one which- the keyboard started to electrocute and he jumped back. The electricity was a dark purple colour and crawled over the screen before shutting down the entire system. He spun around and stared at the USB that was also electrocuting and then shut down. He shouted in anger and ran towards the computer to find that the data had not transferred.

He ground his teeth in frustration and heard a voice from behind him. A stuttering voice say, "Well, well, the plumbers have finally found me."

He spun around to meet eye with the alien behind him and glared at the Cerebrocrustacean standing within arms reach of him. The giant crab like alien swung one of it's claws and grabbed hold of the man's throat. Lifting him above the ground and watching in amusement as the plumber tried to escape. "So pathetic," the alien chuckled.

"Let me go Psychobos!" the plumber chocked as he clawed at the crustacean's large purple claw. Dr Psychobos merely laughed and squeezed harder on the plumber's soft throat. He let out a gargled cry as the jagged claw began to stab through his violet flesh. "And tell me plumber, what would your name be?" the doctor mocked as he loosened his grip so the plumber could speak.

"Rook Blonko!" the plumber spat as he kicked at the air and clawed at the large pincer. Dr Psychobos chuckled, "Do you have children Rook Blonko?" he asked.

"No!" Rook spluttered as he felt the crab's grip going tighter.

"Do you have a mate?"

"No!" Rook shouted in anger.

"Then no one will miss you," the crustacean smirked as he began to crush the Revonnahgander's neck. Rook let out a cry of agony as he felt the claw tear at his neck, but quickly took advantage of this and kicked at the crab's other claw. The Cerebrocrustacean let out a roar of pain and unhanded his neck. Rook raced from the room, his hand clamping over his bleeding neck

His intent was to leave, but he knew he had one more thing to take care of while he was there and because he'd failed at the last task he was bent on doing this one.

It was simple really and the fact that he knew his way around the facility made his job very easy. All he had to do was find the main power core and shut it down. Rook ran through many different halls and thankfully he didn't run into anyone on his way to the power core.

He knew the place well enough to remember that the core was underground and that he'd have to catch an elevator down there.

The hall stretched for what felt like hours, but eventually he saw Psychobos's personal lab in front of him. He smiled to himself and ran towards it. Typing in another code he waited for the doors to open, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure the Crustacean had not followed him.

Once the doors were open he raced inside. He knew well that the only elevator that went down to the power core was the one in Dr Psychobos's laboratory. Once inside he raced to the elevator and it opened to him freely without him needing to enter a code. This elevator only went down to the power core so he had no need to press any buttons. The elevator was slow and his time was loosening. He began to grind his teeth and rub at his still bleeding neck that was sure to need stitches later. Soon enough though the door opened and he walked out.

Once he was out he was met with an eerie purple light. He squinted his eyes shut as he walked out onto a thin walk way. Below was a long drop and he willed himself to not look down. He looked up to see that the purple light was coming from wires that were lining the ceiling and crawling through the walls. This was where the power core was alright and it was transferring power through those wires. He looked towards the power core and sure enough he saw a large purple glowing light in a containment cell. It was large and made from a thick glass looking cage to keep the energy contained. He blinked at the power source and then walked towards it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the power core from up close. He couldn't believe his eyes and his mouth fell open limply as he stared at it.

Inside of the glass case was a boy floating in a foetal position. He looked to be about seventeen to eighteen years of age. The boy was pale and glowing a dark purple. His hair was white and waving above his head, moving as if he were underwater. The boy was wearing nothing but a pear of small black shorts. Rook recognised this alien. It was an Anodite. He placed a hand over the glass and stared at the boy. He was deep in stasis and as Rook could see was being used for a power source. Rook backed away in disgust, how could they do this to a living being? He bit his bottom lip and looked beside him to see a table of controls.

He walked in front of it and read the labels on everything. This was an easy method to follow by and he glared down to the controls. He took one more glance at the boy and then typed on the keyboard. After he'd done he pulled down the only lever and turned back to the boy.

The case hissed as it opened and let out the eerie glow from inside. He walked back to the glass case and watched as the whole room began to dim as the energy from the wires on the wall began to flow back to the boy.

Once the boy in the case was the only light left in the room apart from the red ceiling lights his eyes snapped open. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and shakily sat up.

The boy's purple aura began to fade away and Rook watched as he transformed into a human. His eyes widened at the boy as he watched the transformation and once it was over the boy looked up at him. The boy crawled backwards from Rook in fear, his eyes still glowing white. He covered his shivering body as he watched Rook.

Rook put his hands in front of his body. "Don't be scared," he whispered to the boy, but he looked away. The boy began to whimper as Rook took a step closer. Rook stepped back once he did this and frowned at the boy. "Don't be scared of me, I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered. "See this," he said holding up his plumber badge. The boy did look up and saw the badge. "I am a plumber, I am here to rescue you."

The Anodite's eyes widened and he looked the plumber up and down. Once the Anodite had a full understanding of what Rook was doing his eyes slowly faded into a normal human looking eye. His eyes were emerald green and stared at Rook with a curiosity that reminded him of a child.

Rook just smiled weakly and held his hand out for the boy to grab. "Come with me, we do not have much time."

The boy stared at the hand and then looked down. "Please take my hand, I can get you out of here, I can keep you safe," he whispered. The boy looked up at Rook again and then back to the hand. Shakily he lifted his own hand and placed it in Rook's own. Rook ran his thump over the boy's hand and he shrieked. Rook placed his other hand over the boy's. "It is okay," he whispered, "I am not going to harm you."

His badge began to beep at him and the boy's eyes widened. Rook took a hand away from the boy's and took his plumber badge out. "This is Agent Rook Blonko speaking," he answered.

"Rook! The power's out up here, you better get up here quick, we're leaving!" a voice barked through the badge and then went silent. The boy stared at the badge and then back to Rook. Rook put the badge back into his pocket and looked at the boy with a small smile.

His attention however soon skipped back to the control panels and he saw that tucked underneath the table was a small black box. He rubbed the boy's hand. "Stay here," he whispered coolly and then let go of his hand to approach the box. He pulled the box from under the table and blew the dust off of the cover. He opened the box carefully and inside saw that there was a neatly folded pair of clothes. He pulled out the clothes and turned to face the boy. He walked into the case again and leaned down to the boy's level. "Put on these clothes," Rook whispered to the boy softly. The boy shakily took the green singlet shirt and held it towards his chest, not pulling it away. Rook sighed to himself and softly took the boy's ankles into his hands. The boy shrieked, but Rook shushed him with a finger to his lips. Easily he pulled the black jeans up the boy's legs and zipped the fly. He took the shirt from the boy's grip and threw it over his head.

Once the boy was dressed Rook took his hand again. "Come, we have to leave now," he whispered. The boy nodded slowly and Rook stood to his feet. Helping the boy to his feet as well. The boy stumbled and grabbed the wall for support. Rook placed a hand over his shoulder and took a step forward. The boy stumbled again, but Rook caught him. Rook then realised how weak the boy was and understood that walking was something that he was unable to do with his lowered amount of strength. Rook then scooped the boy up into his arms, the boy letting out a little squeak and then staring up at Rook with wide eyes. "We have to go," Rook whispered and then turned to run. Realising that the elevator wouldn't work thanks to him shutting off all the power and stealing the source he ran to the stairs. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and at sometimes looked down to the boy cradled in his arms.

The boy hadn't moved and just stared up at him. Rook eventually made it to the top of the stairs and ran to the main room where he knew the other plumbers would be.

Once he was there he was met with the sight of villains being put into cuffs and shoved into cars. He looked down to the boy and smiled down to him. "We're going to get out now," he said with a soft smile. He saw that from a distance a plumber was pointing and shouting orders. He walked towards him, "Excuse me, but I need-"

"Rook!" the soldier shouted and began to laugh. "You're a legend Blonko! A real legend! We all thought you were going to die down there!" he burst into laughter, but then stopped when he saw the boy in Rook's arms. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the boy with a frown. The boy in question pressed his face to Rook's chest and squinted his eyes closed in fright. Rook looked down to the boy in his arms. "I don't know who he is, but I found him underground and I want to get him a medic immediately," Rook said sternly.

The man laughed, "Alright," the man then frowned, "Hey Rook, you know you're bleeding right?-"

"Now!" Rook hissed and the man jumped back in fright. He grunted at Rook and adjusted his collar.

"Okay, geez Blonko, you didn't have to yell," he muttered and then walked outside. "Hey! We need a medic in here!" he shouted.

The boy in Rook's arms stared up at him and Rook stared down. He lowered the boy to the ground and sat him softly onto the cold floor. "We're going to help you," he whispered as he took one of the boy's ice cold hands into his own. Rook noticed the boy shivering and frowned as he realised how little he was wearing. After all a singlet top and a pair of jeans were not going to keep anyone warm let alone an Anodite which feeds off of manna.

The boy stared at Rook for a moment and then his eyes widened and he reached his hands up to Rook's face. Rook blinked in confusion when the boy ran his fingers down each side of his face. Then ran them over Rook's neck wounds. Rook grit his teeth and hissed at the pain that still pulsed through his throat. The boy blinked at Rook and then grabbed hold of Rook's throat as if trying to strangle him. Rook was about to push the boy away from him, but stopped when he realised that it was a weak grip the boy had. The boy closed his eyes for a moment and slowly Rook felt the pain in his neck vanish. Rook ran his own hand over the boy's and pushed it slightly so he could touch his wound.

To Rook's surprise the wound was no longer bloody and torn, it was nothing more than a scar. Rook blinked as he stared down to the boy. The boy gave a small smile up to Rook and then closed his eyes. He fell forward into Rook's arms, but Rook caught him. He could have sworn he heard the boy whisper something that sounded an awful lot like his name before he slipped into a deep slumber. He stretched the boy out in his arms and looked down to his worn and pale face. As he did so the medics finally arrived. The doctors pulled the boy from Rook's arms and began to inspect him.

"Where did you find him?" A medic asked as he checked for a pulse. Rook closed his eyes for a moment and then answered.

"Underground, in the energy core," he announced.

The doctors all frowned at him. "What was he doing down there?" they all blinked in confusion. Rook shook his head.

"You don't understand, he wasn't in the energy core, he _was_ the energy core."

* * *

It took hours, but eventually after taking the boy back to plumber HQ he was taken into care. Rook waited for hours to see if he was alright and after three hours the doctor came out. "Your little friend is alright," he said not taking his eyes off of a notepad he had in his hands. "He's in a state of shock, but he'll wake up soon."

Rook sighed in relief when he heard this and the doctor finally looked up at him. "You seem relieved Mr Blonko, did you know this boy?" the doctor asked.

Rook shook his head, "No, but I am relieved that he is alright," he said with a small smile. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You may see him if you like," he said.

"Rook!" a voice yelled from up the hall. Rook looked in that direction to see Max racing towards him.

"Magister Tennyson what is it sir?" he asked saluting his superior. Max caught his breath and held onto his knees to keep his balance. He straightened up after a few seconds. "Rook, is it true?" Rook frowned at this question then he asked, "Did you really find my grandson?"

Rook blinked for a few seconds, "Grandson, I was not aware that you had a grandson, but he is not human Magister Tennyson so I would doubt it, he is an Anodite."

Max's eyes widened, "Ben!" he shouted and ran into the medical room. Rook was stunned by his superior's actions, but followed after him. Once he was inside the room he saw Max kneeling beside a white sheeted bed and holding onto the boy's hand. "Ben, Ben you're back, I-we all thought-," Max began to babel. Rook watched from the doorway, his eyes were wide and curious, this couldn't be Max's grandson could it? Max looked up and turned to meet eyes with Rook. He jumped to his feet and raced over to Rook.

Rook was stunned to find himself being hugged by the elderly man. He heard that the man was sobbing into his chest. "M-magister?!" he stuttered in shock.

"You brought back my grandson! Thank you Rook! Thank you so much!" the old man sobbed.

"Magister," Rook said. Max pulled off of him and began to wipe away his tears. "If that is your grandson and you called him Ben then does that mean I saved-" he paused as his eyes widened and he looked down to the ground.

Max let out a loud laugh, "You just saved the galaxy's hero!"

* * *

"Ben!" Gwen cried as she embraced her cousin, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled away and wiped her tears away with a smile. "Ben, we thought you were dead! All this time and you were always out there!" she shouted and hugged him again. Ben stared blankly at the wall as Gwen held him, not once looking at her. She pulled away from him and frowned, "Ben?" she asked.

"He's been like that ever since we brought him in, he won't talk, he won't eat, he won't even look you straight in the eye," the doctor said from behind the girl.

Gwen looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Why?" she asked as Kevin came to stand next to her, placing a hand over her shoulder.

The doctor shrugged, "Over the time that Ben was in captivity he was used as an energy source, therefore it is our theory that he's untrusting to everyone around him," he stated.

Gwen's eyes widened and she looked back at Ben. "But why?!"

"He doesn't trust you or anyone else, I doubt he will even look at you let alone talk to you... I'm sorry," the doctor frowned. Gwen bawled into hysterical cries. Kevin shot a glare at the doctor and wrapped an arm around Gwen. She stood to press her face into Kevin's chest and muffle out her cries.

The door creaked open then and a tall man stepped in. He looked around and saw the three inside. "My apologies, I thought this room was empty," he said.

"Who are you?!" Kevin growled as he held Gwen close. The man stepped fully inside and presented himself.

"My name is Rook Blonko, I was the one who found Ben," he stated. He frowned when he saw Gwen sobbing and shook his head side to side. "I am so sorry for what happened."

"Get out," Kevin growled. Rook's eyes widened and he put his hands in front of himself in defence.

"I was not meant to come out sounding rude, I apologise for-"

"Get out!" Kevin roared as he wrapped his other arm around Gwen. Rook took that opportunity and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

He held his hand over the door and looked at the ground.

This was what had become of the galaxies hero, this is what had become of Ben Tennyson.

* * *

_The first chapter is now complete!_

**_VICTORY DANCE!_**

_Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :3_


	2. Interrogation

_This was a quick update. I was just too happy with the reviews so I uploaded it sooner than I promised. :P_

_I don't actually have much more to say so on with the fanfic!_

* * *

**Lost And Found ch2**

_**Interrogation**_

Gwen watched as she saw Ben in the little white room. He sat in his chair and stared blankly at the window which he could not see through. This window was one sided, on their side they could see Ben, but on Ben's side all he could see was a mirror. Gwen grabbed hold of Kevin's hand as they asked her cousin a range of questions, all of which he did not answer.

Ben's parents were there as well, they both looked grim as they watched their son in a state such as this. Not talking and not even looking at them.

He was such a happy person before all of this happened. He used to do choirs, make jokes, he laughed and now he didn't even speak. He was mute and no one could even begin to question why. He wouldn't answer any questions, he didn't want to. Although Ben had changed so much he hadn't changed how stubborn he was.

Still, he was so cheerful, happy, the smile he always wore was now crumbled and broken, but no one knew why.

They remembered him the night that he'd vanished. His smile as he walked out and waved his arm calling, "Be back soon!" but he never came back. Not until now.

"Why won't you talk to us Ben?" a doctor asked as he lifted the pen from his notepad. Ben didn't even look at the three and just stared at the mirror. They were in a white room, an interrogation room that was normally used for villains, but Ben was in that day. He had been put in there after the doctor had ran another test on him and found that Ben definitely could think for himself, but what shocked him was that Ben refused to talk even to his friends and family. He was mute to everyone and never looked a person in the eyes. This bothered the three doctors that were sitting on the other side of the table. They were highly trained though and all were going to make him talk to them.

"Are you scared?" the doctor in the middle asked. Ben didn't answer and just continued to stare at the mirror, knowing that people were watching them. The doctor turned in his head and looked at the mirror. He pointed at the mirror with his pen. "Your family and friends are behind there," he announced. Ben just narrowed his eyes to the table and began to flick the pen that was sitting in front of him. He did nothing else but stare at the pen and the doctor sighed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. Ben stopped fiddling with the pen and slammed it down on the table, this caused the doctors to jump in fright. Ben pulled his legs up on the chair and hugged his knees as he stared at the white paper on the table. The doctors frowned and then sighed. "Ben, is there anyone you would feel more comfortable talking to?" one asked as the other two began to scribble on their own notepads.

Ben didn't look at them and stared at the paper. Slowly he reached his hand out and picked up the pen. The doctors gasped as they watched Ben scribble on the piece of paper and once he was done he just leaned back and looked at the wall. The doctor in the middle took the piece of paper from Ben and stared down to it. His eyes widened and he gave the paper to the other two.

"Bring them in," he demanded.

* * *

It was a normal day for Rook. He came into work and did what he had to, survive. He was leaving today. On another mission to outer space. This one was most important and he had to be there. He was zipping up his vest when he heard a noise from behind him. As he turned he saw a number of soldiers like him were pushing back some other men in lab coats. "Hey man you're not allowed this far we're about to take off!" one of the soldiers said as the other man tried to push passed.

"Mr Blonko!" he yelled and waved his arm in the air, finally pushing passed the men. He ran towards Rook and panted once he was there. "I need you to come with me to the interrogation room affective immediately," he announced with a smile. Rook raised his hand to the plumbers behind the man who were trying to grab hold of him. They stopped when they saw Rook do this.

Rook looked down to the man with a frown and shook his head, "I do apologise but I am about to leave on a three month miss-"

"Mr Blonko this is much more important than that, we need you now," he said sternly. Rook looked at the soldiers who were beginning to fill the large ship he was to take off in. Rook sighed and shook his head. He lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed his right temple. "Alright," he whispered.

"Great! Come with me!" the man said and took Rook from the crowd. Rook watched as the ship he was meant to board grew smaller and smaller as he walked away from it. He followed the much shorter man to the interrogation rooms inside plumber HQ and down into the lower unit that was underground. They had to catch an elevator to get down there and Rook watched as all the people on each floor worked and walked around. It was fascinating to see how many people were there. Finally they had made it to the lower level and Rook followed the man to the end room.

Once they walked inside Rook saw Ben's family and friends. Everyone in the room looked very sad to see him, Ben's parents looked shocked, like they'd never seen an alien before and Kevin just glared.

He frowned and looked down to the small scientist, "Why am I here?" he asked as he looked to the short man.

The man gave Rook a piece of paper, "Because _he_ wanted to talk with you and you alone," he said. Rook looked down to the paper and written in the centre said,_** 'Rook blonko.'**_

Rook frowned, "Why me?" he asked with a deep frown.

The man shrugged, "I do not know why, but he requested to speak with you," he said. "And that is why we need you to talk to him," he said as two scientists from behind him undid his vest. Rook turned around and swiped their hands away. "Hey!" he called as they pulled the vest from him. Underneath he wore his normal proto-tech armour. He glared at the two behind him and crossed his arms. "We want you to go in and ask him these questions," the man said as he placed a piece of paper in Rook's hands. Rook frowned down to the page and looked back to the man.

"Why would he answer these questions if I asked them?" he shook his head side to side.

"We need to know the answers and you apparently strike some sort of security in him," the doctor said with a frown. "Now go in," he said as he softly pushed Rook into the other room. Rook frowned at the door as it was shut in his face and turned around to meet the sight of Ben sitting down at the table. Rook sighed and pulled out a chair for himself.

"Hello Ben," he said. Ben didn't look at him and stared at the ground. Rook frowned and looked down to the paper. He rolled his eyes and placed it on the table in front of him. "How are you?" he asked.

"Why isn't he asking the questions we put down on the paper?!" the scientists all began to squabble behind the glass.

"He will, give him time," another said.

Ben didn't answer the question he'd been asked and Rook frowned. Ben didn't even look at him, this meant that he probably didn't want Rook there. He growled to himself, he was pulled out of a mission for this?! He silenced that thought. It was cruel of him to think such a thing. He looked back at Ben and sighed, "You don't want to talk to me do you?" he asked. When Ben didn't respond Rook looked at the paper on the table and picked it up. He looked down to the questions and grabbed both ends. He tore the paper in half and dropped it on the floor. Ben looked up when he did this and watched the torn paper fall to the ground. Rook sighed, "I was not able to say this before, but thank you."

Ben continued to stare at the ground and Rook frowned. He stood from his seat after a long pause and decided that it was time to leave. Before he could walk out however he heard Ben speak.

"You're welcome," Ben whispered. Rook turned around to stare at Ben and saw that Ben was looking at him. "You're not like the other plumbers." Rook tilted his head to the side and came back to the table. He sat down, "How am I different?" he asked.

Ben blinked his eyes shut for a few seconds, "You just seem different," he said, "You don't ask me too many questions and you don't even know me, they told me you didn't even know who I was until after you rescued me, so why did you even care?"

Rook frowned at this last sentence and shrugged, "What kind of question is that? I would help anyone in need if I was able."

Ben looked up at Rook and smiled slightly. "How's your neck?" Ben murmured. Rook's eyes widened for a moment and he put his fingers to his scares. He rubbed it with a light smile, "Fine."

Ben looked at Rook with a frown and leaned over the table, "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Rook's eyes went wide for a second and then he shrugged, "Of course."

Ben leaned in close and stopped once he was next to Rook's ear. "They know I'm here," he whispered so that only Rook could hear. Rook blinked at Ben once he pulled away and leaned back in his chair. "Who?" Rook asked. Ben shook his head and put his index finger over his lips.

Rook frowned and looked down for a moment. "Ben, you-" before Rook could continue the scientists came walking in the room.

"Rook Blonko may we speak with you for a moment?" the short one asked.

Rook nodded, "Yes." He stood and walked out of the room, while he did this he saw Ben shaking his head and pulling his face down to his knees, his hands gripping at his hair. Once they were out and back in the room filled with family Rook asked, "What is it?"

"You were meant to ask him the questions we wrote down!" the scientist roared. Rook glared down to him.

"You mean ask him what it was like? I don't want him to relive what ever he went through."

"But we needed to know those things!" the scientist shouted with his arms in the air.

"If Ben wanted to then he would answer those questions, he did not want to answer thoze questions when you asked them, so why would he answer them if I did?" Rook crossed his arms.

"And now I have missed my flight to Vilgaxia, all in the name of asking Benjamin Tennyson some disturbing questions because he doesn't feel comfortable around any of you," he growled as he stared down to the scientist.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind Rook. When Rook turned around he was met with the sight of Kevin's fist huddling towards him. He dodged it thankfully and grabbed hold of Kevin's arm. "What are you doing?!" he shouted as Kevin snarled at him.

"Ben's just trying to get through this and all you're doing is making things worse! If you hadn't of come around then-"

"Ben wouldn't be here now," Rook interrupted and glared at Kevin to match the one he was receiving. Kevin pulled out of Rook's hold and grunted at him.

"Asshole," Kevin muttered as he turned away. Rook glared at him, but knew that Kevin really didn't mean him harm, he was just scared for Ben and so Rook didn't hate him for that.

For the next few days Rook had been called in to ask Ben some more questions and Ben had been willing to answer as long as the questions were ones that didn't harm him. Rook liked that Ben was opening up to him, but it still bothered him that Ben wouldn't talk to his family.

One day, Rook had requested that they bring Gwen into the interrogation room with him. She stood in the corner, not once taking her eyes off of Ben. He didn't look at her and just stared at Rook. Rook placed his hand over Ben's. "Ben, I want you to meet someone that has missed you for a long time," he whispered. Ben frowned and looked worried for a moment before Rook pointed Gwen out. "Ben, this is Gwen, your cousin, do you remember?" he asked. Ben looked down for a moment and bit his lip. "It is alright Ben," Rook whispered.

Ben looked up and nodded, "Yes, I remember her." Ben looked up and over to Gwen. Gwen almost gasped when his eyes met hers for the first time he'd been back in over a year. "Would you like to talk to her?" Rook asked. Ben looked down to the table and watched as Rook's thumb ran over his knuckles.

"Yes."

Rook turned around in his seat and signaled for Gwen to come towards them. "Hello Ben," Gwen said. Ben looked up at Gwen and smiled a little. Gwen lent over and wrapped her arms around Ben. She began to cry into his shoulder. "I missed you," she sobbed weakly into his shirt. Ben wrapped his arms back around Gwen, "I missed you too Gwen," he whispered back as tears filled his eyes as well.

Rook could make Ben talk to his family now, but he would only ever talk to them if Rook was there. This confused Rook, but he never asked about it fearing that he'd somehow anger Ben or make him stop talking to anyone including him.

It was nice though, that Rook could talk to Ben. The way that Rook looked over Ben reminded him a lot about his little brother. Young one, who had not been named, but was his only brother. He would be excited to know that Rook was on Earth with Ben Ten, his roll model. Though, Rook was not to tell anyone that Ben was back. No one was to say a word to the public. Everyone thought Ben Tennyson had died over a year ago and they were to believe that for longer, not until Ben was fully healed would they tell the pubic, but now that Ben is like this there is no chance of them finding out at this moment in time.

It was the type of relationship that Rook had with his younger brother. He'd always been there for his brother and was ready to do the same for Ben even if he barely knew Ben personally. Though, he had learnt a lot about Ben during their '_Get togethers._'

Rook had noticed a change in attitude of the people around him. Normally when he walked into plumber HQ no one paid him any attention, now that he was helping Ben ten everyone wanted to know him. It was strange and although he was meeting knew people Rook couldn't stand all the attention. It got to the point that he wouldn't even say good morning to them as he walked by. He knew what they wanted and he was not going to bring people into the interrogation room just so they could lay their eyes on Ben ten after a long year of missing Ben and working harder than usual. He grunted as he walked in that morning. As usual girls would approach him and try to _flirt_ their way into meeting Ben. He just said hello and walked passed them, they would have followed if Rook hadn't barked at them yesterday for doing so.

Rook was a plumber and being as up tight as him you were always in attack mode, nothing made him more angry than when he was being stalked, especially by some girls who should be doing their work. He made it through the crowd of plumbers quickly, some people stopping to greet him, but never did he stop walking, just greeted them as he walked passed.

Rook sighed as he made it to his work station and began to look at the details on Ben's founding. He couldn't find any record of Ben going missing, but as he imagined that would have been deleted thanks to Ben's grandfather wanting his grandson to be okay and never really believing he had gone anywhere. It was a strange type of therapy, but Rook could understand it either way. He understood that any file about Ben would have been hidden after he went missing and so he was no closer to finding out what happened to him.

Rook stared confusedly at the screen when it began to fuzz with static. He typed on the keyboard, but the static continued. He frowned to himself and debated whether or not the computer he was using was in need of repairs, but then threw the theory when the computers next to him both turned themselves on and did the same thing. He stared at them, wondering exactly what was going on and why. Just as he began to add two and two he heard a loud bang and the ground shook. The screen on the computer went into stand-by-mode then shut down. He knew it.

He raced out of the room and saw that plumbers everywhere were calming down and some of the females were still screaming. He ran passed the other plumbers and into the elevator. He wasn't sure if the elevator would still work, but it moved anyway. Once he was down in the bottom floor he ran out. Rook practically smashed down the door to the interrogation room and saw Ben cradling himself in the corner with doctors all around him. The floor was covered in glass as the mirror had been shattered and Ben was crying.

Rook's anger broke the second he saw this and he grabbed the closest to him. This one was the shortest and gave a squeak when Rook grabbed him from behind and threw him into the wall. He stood in front of the scientists. "What did you do?!" he hissed as he barred his canines.

"We were just asking him some-"

"Never!" Rook shouted and came to stand next to Ben. He wrapped an arm around Ben and pulled him into his chest. "Never interrogate him without me!"

"We hadn't done anything that-"

"Get out!" Rook roared causing the three to jump to their feet and race out of the room as quickly as possible fearing another second in their was going to lose them their legs.

Rook glared at the door they left through and looked down to Ben. "It's okay Ben, they're gone now."

Ben sobbed into Rook's chest and heaved for air. Rook ran his fingers through Ben's hair and shushed him. "Calm down Ben, what happened?" he asked.

Ben sniffled and pressed his face to Rook's chest, "I got angry," he whispered. Rook frowned and ran his fingers over Ben's cheek.

"What did they do to make you so angry?" he asked. Ben spluttered for a moment and then shivered as he spoke.

"They just asked me a lot of questions and I-I didn't want to answer them."

Rook held Ben closer to his chest. "That is not your fault Ben, do not be sad."

"I-I don't want to hurt people!" Ben sobbed and wrapped his arms tightly around Rook's waist, muffling his cries in Rook's strong chest. Rook looked down at Ben with a confused look on his normally calm face, "You won't."

"I-If I hurt people then they'll hurt me," Ben shuttered as if remembering something horrid. Rook growled slightly at that last sentence and Ben squeaked thinking that Rook may have been angry at him.

"No one will hurt you Ben," Rook said. Ben looked up at him for a moment, tears streaming down his face. "I will not let them hurt you."

Ben pressed his face back to Rook's chest and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Can you tell us what happened when you were with them?" the scientist asked Ben. Ben sat in the chair across from him. He frowned at the scientist and grabbed the pencil in front of him. He wrote down on the piece of paper and slid it across the table to the man. He picked up the paper and looked down at it. It said, _**'Where is Rook?'**_ the scientist sighed.

"He will not be joining us today," he announced. Ben's eyes widened and then he turned away from the scientists, not wanting to talk to any of them. "Ben, we want to ask you a range of questions," the scientists said, "Will you answer them?"

Ben didn't look at them and just crossed his arms as he had a staring match with the wall.

"Did they hurt you?" the scientist asked. Ben didn't answer.

"Are you afraid of what will happen if you tell us?" still there was no reply.

"Did Dr Psychobos ever experiment on you?" Ben's eyes widened and he looked at the scientist. "Did he?" the man asked with a frown.

Ben looked away and squinted his eyes shut, "I-I don't want to be here any more!" he shook his head.

"Ben, please answer the question."

"I don't want to!" Ben shouted and stood from his chair. He turned away from the scientists and crossed his arms.

"Ben, we can't help you unless you tell us what happened while you were inside of that facility," the scientist began.

Ben spun around, his eyes glowing white and screamed in a voice unlike his own, "I said I don't want to!" Once he said these words the mirror from behind the scientists shattered and all three were blown back by a large wave of purple energy that blasted from Ben. They all fell back and hit the wall, joining the shattered glass on the ground. Ben covered his mouth with both hands as his eyes returned to their normal colour. "I-I'm so sorry!" he shouted and stepped back from them.

The scientists slowly made it to their feet and once their eyes were on Ben he fell to the ground. Ben crawled backwards from them and pulled his head into his knees. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" Ben began to sob.

"Ben Tennyson what was-" the scientist was silenced by the door smashing open and Rook running through.

"What did you do?!" Rook roared.

"We were just asking-" Max paused the tape and looked around the room to see everyone's shocked faces.

"I don't know what happened to Ben while he was in there, but something happened," Max stated.

"But what happened to him? He's been captured a whole bunch of times by a whole bunch of different people, but he's never reacted this way before," Gwen stopped herself for a moment and looked down.

"So what do we do? Ben's obviously not going to answer any questions now," Kevin shrugged as he held onto Gwen's hand tightly.

"And he can't even control what he does, that stuff can't exactly be taught-not by me anyway and I am definitely not calling Grandma about this, so how do we stop Ben from hurting people?" Gwen sighed, "So... what do we do?"

"How do we control him?"

"Easy," Max said, "We get Rook."

* * *

_Once again, expect late updates. This one was early because I went "I'm in a good mood there-fore I will make everyone happy!" sort of thing. I got my hair died blue and purple so I had was really happy that I was even aloud to do it-Getting a bit off subject here- Prepare for some more angst and random turn of events that I somehow find pretty predictable because I watch a lot of movies. _

_Until next time my friends :3_


	3. Imperfect Families

_HAS IT REALLY BEEN A WHOLE WEEK SINCE I'VE UPDATED?! Because it feels like longer than that. Wow. I seriously can't believe how popular this fanfic is, really I didn't think anyone would like it. ;D  
_

_But that just goes to show what I know. So, enjoy this chapter it took a lot of effort because I really was not in the mood for editing and it took me days to actually get around to doing it._

_SO, I'll quit wasting your time HERE IT IS!_

* * *

**Lost and found ch3**

_**imperfect families**_

"I don't quite understand Magester," Rook said shaking his head side to side, his face looking down and his hand scratching the back of his head in thought. Max sighed as he leaned forward to place a hand over Rook's shoulder. "Ben needs help Rook," he began. "And you're the only one who can help him."

"So I have been told," Rook nodded and looked up to see both Gwen and Kevin behind Max. "But what can I do?" he questioned with a shrug. Max stopped his pestering for a moment and looked both ways, scanning the room around them for anything alive or anything that had the ability to hear other than him, his grandchild and Kevin. He looked up to Rook with a serious persona covering all others. "Rook, there's something you need to know about Ben."

Rook frowned and tilted his head to the side, "What are you about to tell me?" he asked in both curiosity and concern. Max looked down for a moment to pull his words together then glanced back up to Rook. "Ben isn't human."

"I know that," Rook shrugged the hand off his shoulder, "Magester I know Ben's not really human, although he may look human he's-"

"It's not like that Rook, he has the omnitrix, but even without it he's different," Max leaned in close so that Rook was looking at him and only him. "He's an Anodite like Gwen and like his grandmother."

Rook blinked and narrowed his eyes down to the old man. "I know," he said flatly. Max's mouth dropped to the floor and he shook his head in disbelief.

"B-but how do you know-"

"Magester I told you the day that I brought him back, I saw Ben and he was an anodite," Rook stated plainly. "Remember when I said they were using him for a power source?"

Max's expression was pure horror and he shook his head, "Oh. My apology's I wasn't really paying attention."

Gwen stepped forward, "Wait a minute," she said raising her hand, "You mean you saw him as a full anodite?" Rook nodded in response.

"It wasn't until I turned off the drainer that he reverted back to _normal_ Ben," he added. He watched as Gwen's face scrunched into a shocked expression.

She shook her head, "How did he even get to that stage, I mean it took me years to learn most of my ability's and suddenly Ben can just change when ever he wants to?" she babbled. Rook Shrugged, really not knowing how to explain any of this because it barely made sense to him.

"I'm telling the truth, I don't quite understand how he'd inherited the anodite jeans especially seems he is male and it is rare for a boy to inherit such jeans , but I know that he is able to go through the transformation, probably not by choice, but only when he is at a weak or desperate state," he shrugged. Gwen ripped from Rook's hands and backed away.

"What do you mean desperate?" she asked, her eyes wide and filled with fear for her cousin. "What else did they do to him while he was there?!" she screamed out suddenly, her eyes beginning to stream purple light. Kevin put his hands over Gwen's shoulders and held her close to his chest. She gasped slightly and he eyes returned to their normal colour. Rook lowered his raised hands and sighed, "I am not certain of what they did to Ben, but I know it was not pleasant, he won't talk to me about it."

Kevin glared up at Rook, "You ever asked him?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Rook's ear twitched a bit and he frowned shaking his head.

"No." came his response.

"Well ask him and find out," Kevin muttered rolling his eyes. Rook shook his head quickly.

"I can't ask him something like that, he could get angry or sad or who knows what he might do if I arise such memories," Rook looked down and then back up. "I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to." He shrugged his shoulders sadly. Max sighed and placed his hand back over Rook's shoulder.

"Please Rook, Ben won't be the same if we don't make him that way."

* * *

Rook stared at the large screen in front of him. He was in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall and staring at the images the doctors had _wanted to show so very badly. _He, Max, Gwen and Kevin were the only ones in the room. All stared at the screen as a range of pictures appeared on screen. Most of the pictures that had been shown made Gwen feel uneasy and sick. Kevin didn't seem to react, but rarely did he ever show signs of sadness around any human or alien for that matter. Max was calm, but still very shaken by the images that he saw.

Rook was different, instead of watching and thinking something like 'that must have hurt' he stood alone, just watched and thinking just how wrong all of this was.

They changed the picture again and this time it was different. At this moment in time all they'd shown were pictures of Ben's limps, all of which had small and very faint bruises on them and pale, sick skin.

The next one came as a shock to everyone. They all gasped and Rook's eyes widened at the sight of Ben's naked chest on the screen, three long and very dark scars were crossed over his stomach and up to his right shoulder. Gwen hid her face in Kevin's chest, begging for comfort.

"We are not sure what these scars are or where they came from, but hopefully we can get our answer soon," the doctor said. "He wasn't so keen on letting us take photographs of these scars and seemed even more distressed when we tried to touch them, we imagine that he is scared of them," he shrugged. "We did however get something out of him when we attempted this, he said something that sounded an awful lot like _monster_," he stated and changed the picture once more to show a more accurate image of where the scars ended. In this picture Ben's face could be seen. He looked very pale and Rook could see that he looked almost as if he was about to cry. Although to anyone else he looked angry, but Rook could see the slightest tear in Ben's eye.

Rook turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving everyone alone inside. Gwen jumped when the door slammed and Kevin glared at the exit, imagining Rook behind it.

Rook shook his head once he was outside and covered his mouth just encase his stomach wasn't as strong as he believed it was. In a second Max emerged from the room and came to stand next to Rook. He placed his hand over Rook's shoulder.

"Rook, are you alright?" he asked. Rook shook his head and turned around to look down to Max. He squinted his eyes shut and then reopened them to glare down at Max. "Why would they do that to Ben?" he asked, disgust fueling his voice and intoxicating his tone.

Max looked down, "I don't know why anyone would make those marks on Ben, maybe it's their way of making him scared of them or just to mark him so they-"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Rook interrupted, "How could _they_ take those photographs of Ben?" he grit his teeth and pointed to the door that he and Max had walked through.

"It was evidence," Max explained.

"No that was wrong," Rook said shaking his head, "Ben didn't want to, but they made him." Rook covered his mouth again and leaned his forehead against the wall. "It is cruel what they put him through."

Max sighed, "Rook, you know we're just trying to help Ben and we can't help him if we don't know what's wrong with him."

"Yes," Rook pulled off the wall and removed his hand, "But, I still don't see the humanity in this," he rolled his eyes. Max glared at Rook then.

"Rook I know it seems wrong, but we're trying our best, we can't try any harder and this is the only way, don't tell me what I'm doing is wrong, we're doing it for Ben, _NOT YOU_!" Max suddenly shouted. Rook took a step back and stared at Max in shock.

"Magester, I did not mean-" Rook stopped when he heard a loud smashing noise. His eyes widened and he turned around to see a number of scientists and doctors racing into the one room. "Oh no," Rook said and then he raced off to join them. Rook pushed passed the crowd and ran into the room. What he saw next shocked him.

It was Ben's parents sitting in the corner of the room, Ben standing in front of them and shouting at the top of his lungs. "I'm not your son any more am I?!" he screeched. "I'm just a little freak now, now that I'm part alien huh? Well Gwen's the same as me you know, Ooooooh wait! was it just me in general that you hate?!" he shouted. His mother bawled her eyes out and pressed her face to his father's chest. He stared up at his son in absolute shock.

"Ben!" Rook called. Ben twisted his body around to stare at Rook and glared at him with hate. Rook shook his head, "Ben please stop."

Ben's glare turned into a frown and he stared sadly at Rook. "I'm hurting people again," he whispered, tears filling his vision. Suddenly Ben's left arm was gripped by a large hand and another on his other arm followed. Ben screeched as a number of doctors grabbed hold of him and threw him onto the table in the centre of the room. He shook his head and arched his back to break free. He screamed in protest, "_**No! Let go! Let go of meeeee!**_"

Rook watched as Ben fell flat onto the table when one of the doctors injected him with a syringe. Ben stared blankly at the wall as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Rook stared in shock as this happened and turned around to see Ben's grandfather standing behind him. He looked grim from the experience and looked up to Rook. Rook's shocked expression dropped and he gave a sour look to Max. "I want to be the only one to talk to Ben," he demanded.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Rook asked as he sat on the other side of the table. Ben turned his head towards Rook and frowned. Ben nodded and unfolded his arms as he began to speak.

"It doesn't hurt me, but it makes me sleep for a while, long enough to lock me away anyway," he muttered as he looked down to the ground.

There was a long silence between them then and Rook felt a part of him break. He felt sad for Ben. All that he'd been through and no one giving him at least some comfort, just asking him again and again to remember all the horrible things that happened to him and tell them in detail what it was like. He looked down to his and Ben's hands on the table. When he reached to hold onto Ben's it shivered away from his, not wanting the comfort. Rook took his hand off the table and rested it on his lap. He looked at the ground for a moment, a frown on his face.

"They took a lot of pictures of me," Ben said. Rook looked up to see Ben staring at him with a blank expression. Rook blinked for a moment and then nodded.

"I know, I saw them."

Ben shivered at the response and he pulled his knees closer to his chest. He looked away from Rook, trying everything to prevent eye contact. "How many other people did they show the photos to?" he whispered.

Rook frowned when he saw Ben do this. It was exactly as he'd imagined, taking those photos just gave Ben another reason to not trust anyone in plumber HQ. Rook sighed aloud, "Not many, only your family members."

Ben shrank again and lowered his chin to his knees. "They all saw me like that," he murmured. Rook blinked at Ben and shook his head.

"Ben, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ben shook his head, "That's why my parents wanted to talk to me yesterday," he said. "Mum just kept crying and dad just kept asking me about them."

Rook leaned in to hear more clearly what Ben was telling him. Ben sniffled and wiped his eye as he began to tear up again. "He said that once I was better they'd take me home and we could be a family again."

Rook smiled at Ben and nodded, "That's wonderful," he said. Ben looked at Rook with a sad expression, he shook his head.

"Am I not apart of the family now?" he whispered. Rook's smile dropped and he looked away from Ben and to the floor. Ben let out a shaky sigh and turned in his chair so that he was facing Rook. "All of them keep saying that," Ben almost growled. "That I'm different and that they're going to fix me, but what is there to fix anyway? I was always an alien, but they treat it so differently when it's permanent," he looked down and began to cry.

"I don't want to be this you know, I wish everything just went back to the way it was before the lab and before all the tests and before all the-" Ben stopped and widened his eyes. He looked up and saw Rook staring at him. "What tests Ben?" Rook asked.

Ben looked away and crossed his arms, "I don't want to talk about it!" he hissed through grit teeth. Rook frowned and leaned forwards across the table, taking Ben's hand in his own. "Then we won't," he whispered. Ben looked up at Rook, almost shocked by the response and then looked down to Rook's hand over his. "Thank you," Ben almost chocked out.

Rook just gave Ben a small smile and nodded in response. Ben looked down and then back up to meet Rook's gaze. "What was your childhood like?" he asked.

Rook was surprised by the question, but began to explain. "Well, If you really want to know, my childhood was a good one, I have three sisters and one brother, a mother and a father, they are all wonderful people," he smiled in thought. "My sisters, Shar, Shim and Shi all looked up to me, I am the oldest after all, my brother does the same, we call him young one, I was very popular as a child, I seemed to get along with almost everyone I came across, especially a certain female named Rayona, my father, Da was a very good man, he taught me a lot and never let me down, my mother, Bralla was also very kind to me, she is probably the best thing about my childhood, she was the mother that everyone always wanted," he said.

"That's nice," Ben mumbled into his knees.

Rook smiled despite knowing that practically everything he said to Ben was a lie, but he didn't want Ben knowing any of the bad things that happened to him while he was growing up.

"What are those marks on your arms?"

Rook looked up to see Ben staring at Rook's arms that were crossed on the table. Rook took his arms off the table and away from Ben's sight. He wasn't wearing his normal proto-tech armour that day and just wore a normal black, short sleeved shirt. Over his arms were small, but very noticeable scars. He told everyone that he'd gotten them on a fishing trip when he was very young and he didn't want Ben to know what really happened either.

"I get into a lot of fights being a plumber," He lied. Ben didn't question it and just nodded at him.

"What ones did you see?" Ben whispered, breaking Rook out of thought.

"What?" Rook asked looking up at Ben and tilting his head slightly to the left. Ben sat in the same position and stared at Rook.

"What pictures did you see?"

Rook frowned and looked away, he felt uncomfortable talking to Ben about such things. Ben just tilted his head to the side, "Did you see the ones on my back?" he whispered. Rook looked up to Ben and shook his head. Ben looked down and chuckled lightly. "They're worse than the ones on my stomach."

Rook looked up to Ben and shook his head, "Who did that to you?" he asked.

Ben glared down to the table, "I can't tell you." Rook slumped in his seat, he was getting quite tired of all these games that Ben played with him. "It's time for you to go now," Ben murmured.

Rook's eyes widened and he turned around to see a doctor poking his head in the door. Rook looked back at Ben and gave him a light smile. "Next time," he whispered before he walked out the door.

Rook walked out of the room and into the elevator. It didn't take him long to reach the surface and once he did he walked out. He scanned around for Max, wanting to tell him the new information when he heard a noise from behind him. Rook heard a loud scream that sounded a lot like his name followed by some cursing.

He turned around and was caught off guard as a fist flew into his cheek. He fell to the floor, but never caught sight of his attacker. The attacker crawled on top of Rook, punching and slapping Rook hard in the face while screaming words of anger down to Rook. Rook's arm flew up and he hit his attacker in the cheek. This caused them to fall off Rook and Rook stood. He covered his bleeding nose and looked down to see Kevin sitting on the floor.

Rook tilted his head to the side, "Kevin what do you think you are-" he was cut off when Kevin's fist once again met his cheek and Rook grabbed hold of it. "Kevin!" he shouted and grabbed hold of Kevin's other fist. Rook yelped when Kevin kicked him in the knee and he fell back onto the ground, holding onto his knee as he stared up at Kevin.

"Do you think it's funny?! You want Ben to suffer?! You think this is all just a stupid game huh?!" he screamed. Gwen ran next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Kevin stop!" she shouted. He turned and glared at Gwen.

"No! Did you see what he did Gwen?!" he shouted.

"That could have been anybody," she muttered. Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"Bullshit! He's a fucking snitch and he deserves a face full of my fist!" he grit his teeth. Max came through the crowd of plumbers that had crowded around the three. "What's going on here?!" he shouted. Kevin pointed down to Rook. "This bastard!" he yelled.

Max looked down to Rook on the ground and then back to Kevin. "Kevin what did you do?!" he said sternly. Kevin let out another laugh, "Ask him what _he_ did!" he hissed.

"What did I do?" Rook asked as he picked himself up and off the floor. Kevin looked up at Rook with a thick glare plastered to his face. "You know what I'm talking about!" he growled. He looked to Max and pointed to Rook as he shouted out for everyone to hear, "This guy told the paparazzi!"

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Also, don't be mad at Kevin, he is a cool character and I intend to at some point make him and Rook friends... some how... :/_

_Until next time!_

-Serinablackcat98 out-


	4. Abandoned in recovery

_I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I've gone back to school and I really need to study. :P  
_

_I'm changing my updates from weekly to fortnightly and if I can't get them in, then maybe monthly. Sorry guys :'(_

* * *

**Lost And Found ch4**

_**Abandoned in recovery**_

"I would never do that to Ben!" Rook defended himself, throwing an arm in front of his body and glaring eye to eye with his accuser. Kevin just glared back at Rook wishing he'd had longer to pound his fist to the ravonnahgander's face. Gwen stood as a barracade to keep the two from beating each other senseless, that and Gwen knew if things went from bad to worse Rook would be sent to the medical lab.

"What?!" Max shouted, earning everyone's eyes. "The people know?"

Kevin nodded to the elderly man. "Everyone knows now," he grunted as he turned his attention back to the ravonnahgander at fault. "Bet they paid you a lot for the juicy story," Kevin glared. Rook scoffed and crossed his arms. "What could your American dollar do for me? In case you have not noticed I am an alien," he hissed.

"Stop!" Gwen suddenly interrupted and pushed both of them further away from each other. "Both of you!" she called. "Stop, this isn't going to fix anything."

"Gwen's right," Max confirmed stepping forward into the small rounded circle. "Fighting isn't going to change the fact that the public knows."

Rook looked down for a moment and instead of scoffing at Kevin's wrong accusation just frowned. He knew that now everyone knew Ben was back and unfortunately it was his fault. He should have been more careful. Perhaps if he had protected Ben better no one would have found out.

Rook was only pulled from his thoughts when Max placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And if I know Rook like I do then I know he's a loyal plumber and he would not tell the public of any investigation unless I ordered him to and because I haven't I don't believe he has done so," Max nodded at his theory. He smiled at Rook briefly only to be returned by the guilt filled stare of the Ravvonahgander.

"Kevin how did you find this?" Max asked. Kevin gave the majester an almost justified smirk as he passed a newspaper to the man. "It's in the paper," he commented as Max began to read the print. His eyes instantly fell on the title which read in bold letters _**OUR HERO BACK FROM THE DEAD!**_

_From sources that have asked not to be mentioned the world's hero Ben Tennyson although believed to be dead is ALIVE! This information is not certain as of yet, but some rumours have become reality and Ben Tennyson is being held at the plumber's HQ. Unfortunately because the head quarters are strictly hidden away from the public and no one is to be sure if he really is there. _

_No one can forget the horrid day that the news had broken that Ben Tennyson had been declared missing after a tragic battle against an evil mastermind. It was only a month later that he had been declared dead on live television and with sorrow in all our hearts we waited for something to happen. _

_Our prayers have been answered now, and Ben Tennyson has returned to his people. _

_The only question is when will he make his come back?_

Max looked up from the paper after reading enough. He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure who told the paper, but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we keep Ben here and don't let the public know anything else."

Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, imagine if the newspaper found out about _Ben's little secret._"

"Quiet," Max almost snapped, but then straightened up. "We can't trust anyone right now and if the spy is in here then we don't want him finding out."

"Gwen, Kevin," Max began, "I'd like you to look more into this and Rook... you can go home if you want."

Rook just nodded, gave another short glare in Kevin's direction and then left.

It never took him long to get home, but on his way there he could see that there were in fact a lot of newspapers flowing through the town. Everyone had on in their hands, reading, watching the news through the windows of the television warehouse and all of them were gossiping.

Rook almost felt disgusted at the way everyone was treating the news. If they knew what state Ben was in at this moment then they would not be saying such horrid things. Rook had even heard when he was waiting at the lights with the window down an angry blonde woman shout "Ben Tennyson's a traitor! How could he desert us?!"

Of course after Rook had gotten home he wasn't in the mood for doing his usually activities such as study or work out. He just went straight to bed and didn't speak a word once.

Rook lived in a large house outside of Bellwood. It was hidden within a bundle of trees and had a hidden road to it. The only way Rook could even get to his house was if he went by ship and that he did. The house looked quite normal from the outside, but on the inside were guns laid out on tables, paper's all sitting in tall, but neat piles. The walls were all blue and there was no carpet, Rook HATED carpet. He just couldn't explain why, but he couldn't stand the way it felt under his bare feet. Not that it would matter anyway, Rook wore shoes in his house almost all the time he spent inside his house.

He fell to sleep after about an hour of staring angrily at the wall opposite his bed and once asleep couldn't help but dream of something absolutely horrible happening when he got the plumber HQ the next day.

When he'd made it to work the next day he felt that something was off apart from his lack of sleep. Everyone looked scared for some odd reason. As he grew closer to Ben's rook he felt the air growing more intense. This worried him beyond all belief and he began to quicken his pace up the hall. When he'd made it around the corner he was met with a strange sight.

It was Carl, Ben's father talking to Grandpa Max. They looked to be arguing about something. As Rook drew closer the conversation grew clearer and he could hear what they were saying.

"How could you say that?" Max asked completely shocked by his son's statement.

"You saw him dad! You saw what he did! That's not Ben, that's not my son, it's some sort of monster!" Carl grunted.

"He's an alien Carl, so is Gwen," Max glared down to his son. Carl shook his head and looked away. "At least Gwen can control it, Ben doesn't know what he's doing, It doesn't know because what ever happened to him messed up his brain and now he can't even remember his mother's name!"

"Carl please, Ben needs you, he needs both of you-"

"He needs help, but not from me... he's not my son any more."

Carl pushed passed Max and walked in an angry pace up the hall. He passed Rook before leaving and Rook stared at Max in horror. "Majester," he said.

Max looked down, "I'm sorry you had to see that Rook."

Rook frowned down to the man and shook his head, "Don't be."

"What was Ben's father talking about?"

Max let out a low sigh and turned on his heal. "Something strange happened last night, we found it on the security cameras, we've been asking Ben about it, but once again he won't talk to anyone but you."

Rook nodded as he took the new information and followed Max into the large room. Inside he saw Ben's mother, she looked as though as she were crying earlier. She had a hand over her chest and was still sniffling. Gwen was comforting her and Kevin was no where to be seen. Rook imagined after yesterday's accident Gwen wouldn't let him in for a while, at least until after Kevin cooled off. Rook didn't blame Kevin as much though, he imagined that Kevin was just being protective over Ben. The two of them shared a brotherly bond when they and Gwen were in a team.

He just didn't think that Kevin would go so far to get Ben revenge.

He tried not to pay as much attention to the crying woman and Gwen and just waited for Max to tell him what was happening. The man walked passed Rook and pointed up to a large screen with a remote in his hand. The screen flickered on and showed a picture of Ben laying down on top of a neatly made bed.

"Ben did something when he was sleeping and none of us can explain it, not even Gwen knows what happened," Max explained. Rook nodded and Max played the movie. Rook saw that Ben was just sleeping normally when the screen went black. Max paused the movie. "The camera for some reason turned itself off and then turned back on two hours later," he said and then pressed play again. He fast forwarded two hours later when the camera turned back on and Rook was shocked to see that Ben had not only changed position, but he wasn't on the bed any more. He was floating above it. Max looked at Rook with a frown. "I don't know why he's doing that, Gwen isn't even sure how he's hovering in human form."

He fast forwarded ten minutes later and the light in the room began to flicker. Before long of the light flickering it burst and Ben woke up. He fell back down on the bed and sat up, completely shocked and confused at what happened. He curled up after that and didn't go back to sleep.

Rook thought it was strange that Ben had reacted like this and asked Max if Ben was alright. Max nodded in response. "He's fine Rook," the old man said.

"You want me to talk to him?" Rook asked. Max only nodded and Rook walked out. He walked into where he expected Ben to be and not to his surprise at all Ben was staring at him from the other side of the room. Though, he wasn't sitting in a chair. He was curled up in a corner of the room.

Rook frowned at him and tilted his head slightly at Ben.

"Ben?" he whispered, "Ben are you alright?"

There was no answer. He approached Ben, but stopped when he saw Ben flinch.

"Ben, are you hurt?" he whispered. Ben looked up at Rook and then instantly looked away. Rook saw that Ben's eyes were wet and he looked sad.

"Ben... are you crying?" he asked the boy. Ben looked back at Rook and wiped his eye with one arm. "Why? Is it noticeable?" Ben sniffled.

Rook's ears lowered a bit, this was a characteristic that Ravvonahganders had when they were sad. "Why are you crying Ben?" he whispered. Ben didn't want to look at Rook and turned to face the wall. Rook frowned and took a step closer, but stopped himself from taking another when Ben shivered. He stepped back and then walked away from Ben.

He sat down on the chair that was pulled out for him and watched Ben's empty chair. "Are you going to sit down Ben?" he questioned. Ben didn't answer him and Rook frowned. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Ben, but what ever it was it was-

Rook stopped mid-thought when he had an idea. "I'm not going to yell at you Ben, I just want to talk to you."

Ben looked at him that time and then to the ground. "I'm scared," Ben admitted silently. Rook tilted his head to the side.

"What are you scared of Ben?" he asked. Ben didn't seem to want to answer that either and looked back to the wall. "You can tell me Ben, I won't say anything," Rook said. Ben didn't answer or look at Rook. Rook sighed. He decided to do what he thought was right and instead of ask Ben questions just comfort him.

* * *

_Cheesy ending. This chapter was boring! D: but don't worry, I'll have more excitement later._

_Expect long updates :(_


	5. Visiting Hours

_Oh god! I am so sorry for this long update! I've been sick and had lots of homework! but don't worry, I'm going to try to update really quickly next time, mostly because everything just got a bit more interesting B) So here you have it, the fifth chapter! Again I am really sorry guys! D:_

* * *

**Lost And Found ch5**

_Visiting hours_

Rook didn't do very much that morning. He hadn't slept that much that night because of what he heard Ben's father say in the hall the previous day. He just couldn't imagine a father that so dearly wanted his son to be happy would suddenly declare him not to be his son when he changed. It wasn't like Ben wanted to change anyway.

He went to work earlier than meant to that morning. He felt that he needed to go to work that morning more than any other day. Somehow he had changed in his sleep.

He wasn't sure how, but it was like he was sleep talking all night and someone was talking back. He vaguely remembered hearing a small and very quiet voice whisper his name and a few other words that Rook for the life of him couldn't remember. He didn't have time for such superstition at that moment though and just wanted to get to work.

It never took him too long to get to work, not when he drove there by ship anyway. He didn't park in his usual spot. After he'd started talking to Ben he'd been given a private parking spot, as well as free use of the computers and a mug that had his name on it. He wasn't really sure why he'd been given these things, but he just shrugged it off and didn't think too much about it. He'd parked in the reserved area and began to walk inside when he realised that it had almost been an entire month since Ben had been returned. He thought about this for a moment and wondered just how Ben was coping with being back. He wasn't very happy at some of the reactions that he'd received.

Rook thought that most people would be happy, but a lot of them just wanted to know where he'd been. Before they asked him if he was alright.

This made him begin to wonder if he'd see any faces he knew today. He knew that Grandpa Max would be in for sure, but he wasn't too certain if anyone else would be there. It was a Monday so he didn't expect Kevin or Ben's father to be in. Both of the men were probably working today.

Rook passed a few plumbers on his way in, some of them stopping to say good morning. He waved at them with one hand and continued, not wanting to actually talk to them and just do what he's meant to.

When he saw Grandpa Max he knew something was wrong. The old man looked a bit distressed about something. He decided to do the most reasonable thing and ask the man what was wrong, but suddenly without warning Gwen came to stand in front of him. He almost jumped out of his skin when she started talking, but he straightened himself and said Good morning.

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Rook, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in a week," Gwen tapped her foot lightly on the ground. Rook raised his head to look over her to Grandpa Max and then glanced back down to her.

"I am well, but is Majester Tennyson alright?" he asked with a concerned look. Gwen turned around so she could see he grandfather. He was talking to a scientist and both looked confused about something. She frowned at the sight, but instead of questioning it just turned back to Rook and said, "Who knows."

"You don't think it could be about Ben do you?" Rook asked, now becoming worried. Gwen saw this and smiled at him. She thought it was actually quite cute that Ben and Rook had become friends and the fact that Rook was so worried about him.

"It could be about a number of things, but I don't ask. Most of the time it's just some technical difficulties in the underground lab or something," Gwen shrugged and looked back to her grandfather. When she saw him looking back at her and then make a hand gesture for her to come over to him she got a little curious.

She looked up at Rook who looked down at her with the sort of look that said, 'what do I do now?'

She stepped away from Rook and waved a hand in front of her. "I guess it involves us, come on."

The two of them made their way over to Grandpa Max just as the scientist was leaving. Gwen glared at him as he walked passed which made Rook wonder exactly what she was glaring at him for. Maybe he'd done something, or had he said something? It was none of his business so he shook it off and continued over to the old man.

"Gwen, Rook, I've just been informed that Ben's omnitrix has stopped working," the man said as he crossed his large arms over his chest. Rook and Gwen both became confused, but before Rook could question it Gwen piped up.

"Wait, so do you mean he can't use it at all? And what's wrong with it? How do you know it's broken?"

Grandpa Max sighed for a moment and then began to explain. "Well, while Ben was asleep, he had to be asleep because he wouldn't let anyone touch it when he was awake, a scientist had a look at it and found that it just.. wasn't working," he shrugged. Rook frowned at Max and then began to speak.

"I don't understand, what natural function has it lost?" Rook asked.

Max looked to the revonnahgander and said simply. "All of them." When he received more confused looks from the pair he began to explain more clearly what was wrong. "The omnitrix is no longer able to change Ben's DNA, we aren't sure why exactly, but something happened to it and now it's not doing anything."

Rook and Gwen both looked at each other for a moment to try and figure out what had happened to the omnitrix. They looked back at Grandpa Max and Rook asked, "Other than that Ben is fine?"

Max looked a little shocked by Rook's response, but then answered with a nod. Rook smiled, knowing that nothing was wrong with Ben_ physically_.

"Has he done anything unusual lately?" he asked, but Max shook his head before he could finish the sentence.

"He's not doing anything out of the ordinary, he's been sitting in his room, bouncing a soft ball against the wall for about an hour, but that's it," Max said. Rook frowned again and then sighed.

"It wouldn't be impossible to let Ben outside every once in a while would it?" he asked. Max sighed and shook his head side to side.

"No, I'm afraid seems someone let the media know everyone's on the look out for him and I don't think he needs that kind of attention right now," he answered and Rook nodded as he understood. Gwen frowned herself, feeling bad that Ben was practically locked away from the world because of what had happened to him.

Rook's mind began to speak to him and he wondered what would happen if that would ever happen. What if Ben went outside and the media saw him? If they surrounded him and started asking questions would he attack? Rook decided he didn't want to think about such a horrible thing and shook the thought away almost instantly.

He wasn't even sure if it really came to that that he'd be able to calm Ben down. Ben was always such a hard person to begin with, but if something that bad came Ben's way would it be too much?

He understood and respected Max's decision, knowing that Max only wanted what was best for his grandson.

Rook suddenly realised that he had work to do and excused himself from Max's and Gwen's company. Rook remembered that he'd needed to look into the Psychobos case. He'd forgotten to give it attention after the current events with Ben. He'd found it more important to keep Ben calm and away from others than figure out what Dr Psychobos was doing to Ben while he was in there.

It became apparent that he was running some sort of tests on Ben while he was there, but no one could get Ben to talk about them, he seemed to find the experiments unspeakable and traumatising. Rook had soon discovered how bad they must have been after Ben's last freak out.

He'd never expected Ben to actually attack anyone, let alone his parents. It was a complete surprise that Ben had became so violent at the word "family."

Rook could somewhat understand that Ben was fragile at the moment, but it was nothing that someone could pat down. Ben was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

He wouldn't just get angry, but Ben was an alien and a very powerful one at that. He would break things and people too if it ever came to that.

This is why they need Rook there. Rook was now the only thing that could keep Ben calm. Maybe it was the fact that Rook rescued Ben and had not tried to force him to do anything.

Rook was still a little confused as to why _he_ was the one that Ben trusted. He understood that he'd rescued Ben, but why is Ben more likely to talk to Rook than anyone else? Ben would talk to Rook before he talk to his grandfather? That was strange.

Once Rook had came to a large metal door he tapped on it. The screen on the side of the door lit up and a small computer generated alien appeared. It was short, with green skin and a large head. It was a real mockery to aliens everywhere that this is what humans thought they looked like in the beginning and still use the image to describe them.

No one like this little animation, not even the human plumbers. In fact, among Rook's ranks they'd given the small alien animation a name. That name was _Seymour_, which was quickly changed to _'See-More Butts'_ when a human plumber swore the alien-want-to-be looked like the biggest creep he'd ever seen.

"Identification?" the animation chirped in a high pitched, nasally voice. Rook couldn't help but cringe at the computer generation, finding it very uncomfortable to look at.

"Rook Blonko," he answered it, mustering a clear vocal to speak with. When talking to computers Rook had to speak clearly. If not, the computer would say something like, "Did you mean telephone?"

How Rook's name sounded like telephone to a computer he had no clue, but instead of playing the computer's games it accepted the identification and the door whooshed open. He walked in.

As he had expected the room was empty. He was normally the only one who used the large room. He entered quickly, so not to fill the hallway even though it was completely empty. The door whooshed shut behind him and he made his way to the large computer in the centre of the room. He stared up to the large screen as it flickered on.

The computer thankfully had no animation on it and Rook could work without a creepy alien stereotype watching him. He began to type on the keys as he for the fifth time that week checked Dr Psychobos's file. He read over the information again and again just to get a clue.

He knew that the Doctor ran test on many aliens. He'd made a sport out of it. As he had said himself the Cerebrocrustacean species will stop at nothing to complete their knowledge of the universe, but never did he use the more humane ways of testing.

Rook leaned back in his chair and sighed as he was lead no where. He knew it was useless, but he had to try this way because Ben wouldn't tell him what happened.

"_Hey Rook.." _A voice whispered. Rook spun around and yelped, but found that no one was there. He frowned and stared at the door for a few more moments. No one was there.

He turned back around in his seat and continued to type of the keys.

"_Rook."_ Rook stood from his chair and turned around, now angry.

"Who is there and what do you want?" Rook hissed to the apparently invisible voice.

"_Calm down Rook, it's just me,"_ the voice whispered to him and Rook's eyes widened.

"Ben?" Rook blinked in confusion. "How-where are you?" He heard a light chuckle and then the voice answered.

"_I'm not in the room Rook, I'm talking to you telepathically, remember, I figured out how to do that a while ago? I told you last night when you were at home. You don't remember that? We were talking for hours."_

Rook took in the information, finding the fact that Ben was in his head, not just fascinating, but incredibly weird. "I do not remember. I spent most of last night in bed, sleeping."

A sudden chuckle came from Ben's end of the telepathic wave. _"I guess that's why you were saying such weird things huh?"_ Ben began to giggle uncontrollably.

Rook's eyes widened and he took a step back. "What did I say?" he questioned. Ben began a loud thundering laugh in Rook's head and Rook became a little annoyed.

"_Doesn't matter-H-how are you today?"_ Ben tried to change the subject, but couldn't stop the laughter. Rook sighed, but smiled as he realised that Ben was laughing, telepathically, but he was enjoying himself nonetheless.

"I am well, and you seem to be enjoying yourself. You are feeling better I imagine?" Rook asked, not bothering to think, but speaking out loud. He heard Ben let out a loud groan and then his voice speak through his mind. _"I can't go anywhere and I'm bored, but I feel a little better. I'd like to see you though. I don't get many visitors you know,"_ Ben's voice sounded a little hurt by the end of the sentence. Rook frowned as he remembered asking Max for Ben's freedom to a little time outside and just sighed.

"I would love to see you, if you would like I can be down there in a few minutes," he tried to smile even though he knew Ben couldn't see it. Ben didn't answer.

Rook frowned and waited for a response, but nothing came. "Ben?" still there was no response. "Ben? Are you there?"

"Who are you talking to _Rook Blonko_?" the computer alien asked from outside the door. Rook jumped at the sound of it's annoying voice and his own voice that the animation had used to say his name. He just rolled his eyes at it and answered, "No one Seymour.."

"Did you mean Telephone?" the animation asked and Rook face palmed.

Rook exited the room, seeing no point in saying goodbye to Seymour.

He began his pace for the underground room that Ben was in. He knew Ben would not be in the interrogation room, but in the room he'd been given to live in for the time he spent in plumber HQ. As Rook made his way down to the lower levels he heard yelling and it was coming from behind him. Rook turned around and on turning was witness to two girls yelling to each other.

He saw that one of the girls was Gwen, but the other he did not know. This one had tan skin and black hair, her attire consisted mainly of pink and she wore her hair in pigtails.

She pushed passed Gwen harshly and shouted, "I'm seeing him!"

"No you are not!" Gwen barked back at her. "He's been through enough!"

The girl attempted to walk passed Rook, but he stopped her seeing that Gwen didn't want her to go any further. "Excuse me mam', but you cannot go passed here," he said simply.

The girl jumped back with a scream as she saw Rook. Rook didn't react though, he was used to these sorts of reactions from humans.

She then glared at him and crossed her arms. "Get out of my way alien!" she scowled. Gwen stormed next to Rook with clenched fists.

"Leave. NOW!" Gwen demanded.

Rook glanced to the fuming girl standing within arms reach of him and asked, "Gwen, who is this?"

Before Gwen could answer, the girl in question wrinkled her nose and said quite rudely. "My name is Julie Yamoto! And Ben is my boyfriend!"

* * *

_Julie. Visiting hours are between **NO** and **NEVER! '**cue maniacal laughter' I love cliffhangers. Don't worry, because this one's a cliffy I'll try to update sooner, because I hate making you guys suffer. Also! I would like to thank everyone who has commented, faved and followed. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!_

_So now I leave to sleep and hopefully get some inspiration for later chapters. :3 _

_Until then my friends~_


	6. Replaced

_HI! Last chapter I said I'd update quickly because it was a cliffhanger and I felt bad. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

_Also, just because I updated a week later doesn't mean updates are going back to weekly. Still fortnightly guys /:D sorry..._

_Here it is! Also, a clue- "speech written in italics is being said telepathically by Ben." _

* * *

**Lost And Found ch6**

_**Replaced**_

Rook frowned to the girl in front of him, not understanding exactly what a boyfriend was.

"Excuse me?" he asked her with an eyebrow cocked slightly. Julie shot Rook a glare as she had to now repeat herself so the alien understood what she was saying. Instead of repeating herself, as Julie was not in the mood she just glared at him.

"Do any of the aliens here speak English?!" she spat as Rook continued to look at her confusedly. Gwen stepped between the two and pointed menacingly at Julie. "Julie, leave or I'll make you!" she threatened the girl. Julie just directed her glare towards the red head.

"He is my boyfriend and I want to see him!" she yelled.

"Please keep your voice down Julie Yomato, I believe there is an earth saying called 'inside voices'," Rook tried smiling to calm the dark haired girl down, but this did nothing but anger her further.

"Shut up alien!" she screamed and tried to walk passed him. She shrieked when a large purple energy wall blasted in front of her and blocked her way.

"Don't even think about it Julie!" Gwen hissed with a hand raised to hold the wall. "He's not your boyfriend any more!"

Julie then began to make a sobbing sound, but her eyes were dry so Rook imagined she was faking. "I love Ben and I want to see him! Why do you hate me so much Gwen?! You don't blame me for him going missing do you?!" the girl fought back a sob.

Gwen leaned forward and hissed through her grit teeth, "I don't hate you because he went missing, I hate you because of how quickly you moved on."

Julie's sad expression faded into a fierce one. "Herve?" she scoffed. "So what? I thought Ben was dead! I needed someone to fill in the hole I had in my-"

"Heart?!" Gwen cut Julie off. By now Gwen was fuming with rage and her face was beginning to go a deep shade of red. "You don't have a heart Julie! If you had one then you would have waited for them to come back empty handed, say Ben was dead, but no... he was gone for two weeks and where were you? Looking for him? NO! You were at home on dating sites!"

Rook could tell how livid Gwen was right now. He was almost scared of the girl, not only was she screaming at the top of her lungs, but she'd resorted to using her powers and that was something Rook knew was often for her when she wasn't fighting an otherworldly threat. Gwen's face had turned pink and her eyes were beginning to dampen. She wasn't going to cry, but she was so angry she was barely breathing as she screeched at Julie. Rook prayed that Julie would just leave and not anger Gwen any further.

"I didn't meet Herve on a dating site!" Julie growled back at Gwen. Rook's prayers were not answered. Gwen was about ready to destroy Julie if it weren't for Rook speaking up.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked as he took a step closer to Julie.

Julie's eyes darted towards Rook again and she pointed to him. "I'm seeing Ben and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" she shouted at him.

"You're not going near him!" Gwen hissed. Julie's nose wrinkled as she squinted her eyes at Gwen. She spun around on her heels and began to walk towards the wall Gwen had created.

"Try and stop me," she said as she stopped in front of it.

"Miss Yomato, I respect that you are a friend of Ben's, but I do not believe he needs to see you at this moment, he is very fragile-"

"FRIEND?!" Julie screamed and spun around so she could stare Rook in the eyes. Rook took a step away from the girl as she yelled at him. He blinked at her in his confusion. "That is what you said isn't it? Ben is your boyfriend?" he frowned.

Julie squinted her eyes at him then scrunched her nose. "Idiot," she muttered. Julie turned back around to look at the wall in front of her and her eyes darted over it, trying to figure out how to get rid of it.

"The wall stands Julie and soon you won't be, so I suggest you leave!" Gwen barked from behind the dark haired girl. Julie snorted and turned on her heel to stare at Gwen. Instead of bursting into tears Julie was filled with rage. Her eyes were burning like hot coals as she glared at Gwen.

"Ben is my boyfriend! I am going to see him!" she roared.

"Mam' I'm sorry, but I-" Rook couldn't continue as Julie barked a retort at him. Rook narrowed his eyes at the girl. It wasn't normal for Rook to get angry, but this girl's insults he was too close to ripping her ponytails off, if Gwen didn't beat him to it.

"Miss Yomato-"

"Shut up alien!" Julie screamed when Rook tried to speak to her once again. Julie was on the edge, she could snap at any moment and if she was going to attack either Gwen or Rook she'd attack the alien. She knew what Gwen was capable of, but Rook was a different story. She could tell from Rook's broad shoulders that he had great upper body strength, but she'd seen worse aliens and she in her own mind believed she stood a chance of victory against the ravonnahgander.

"Julie! Stop yelling at Rook and get out of here!" Gwen shouted from across the room. Julie then turned her attention back to Gwen and began to yell at her.

Rook felt himself in the middle of this argument and tried desperately to stop the interruption. Rook tried to stop the two girls, but every time he opened his mouth Julie would cut him off and insult him. Now Rook was getting mad.

"Julie-"

"Did you just call me by my first name? How rude!"

"Julie stop!"

"_Hey Rook where are you?" _

"Stop!" Rook suddenly roared. Everyone was silent now, even Gwen couldn't believe he'd shouted. Rook closed in on Julie and scowled at her. "Miss Yomato LEAVE. Ben cannot see anyone at the moment but me. If you want to see him then you will have to wait like everyone else. If you had a connection with Ben I am sorry, but he still cannot see you and if you dare insult me again I will have you escorted quite rudely off the premises. Do you understand?" Rook growled.

Julie stared up at him, her mouth agape slightly and her eyes the size of plates. She had seen the ravonnahgander from up close only a few moments ago, but this was terrifying. Like a cat Rook's pupils changed depending his mood and because he was angry they were thin and very cat like. It scared Julie to see the man looking so hostilely at her. She also hadn't noticed how sharp his teeth were or how yellow his eyes were.

Julie became aware of the silence and before Rook could ask her to answer she nodded and dashed passed Gwen without another word.

Gwen watched the girl go as her energy wall began to fade into nothing. She then peered back at Rook with a more than surprised glance. Rook then saw the error of his ways and his eyes dropped to the floor. He'd been so rude to the girl, but before Rook could apologise Gwen began to make sobbing like noises.

Rook was now horrified that he'd made Gwen cry. He ran to comfort her, but noticed that just after a few steps she wasn't crying. Gwen was laughing. She was heaving for air and wrapping her arms around her waist. Rook cocked his head in confusion as he watched the girl's outburst.

When Gwen had calmed down enough to speak she looked up at Rook and had to wipe a tear away. "Wow," she chuckled. "I never expected to hear you yell-and I've never seen Julie run so fast, not even for a tennis ball!" Gwen burst back into hysterics.

Rook just smiled, not knowing whether to agree with Gwen or to show his confusion if it wasn't any more obvious than it was. Gwen then began to pant and loosen her grip on her stomach.

She stretched upwards and left one hand over her stomach. "Okay, now that hurts," she giggled a little. She looked back at Rook with a wide smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for Ben, I don't know a lot of people that would do that and I don't know a lot of people with the courage to stand up to Julie," Gwen chuckled. Rook frowned. He tilted his head so he could look passed Gwen and up the hall, where Julie had ran.

"She seemed like a horrible person, why would Ben think of her as a friend?"

Gwen's eyes widened a little, but she looked rather calm seeming she had a fight and almost laughed to death. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She raised a hand in the air and motioned for Rook to come closer.

"Walk with me," she said. Rook did as she'd requested and began a pace next to the girl. He looked down at her as she spoke, not because Gwen was short. Gwen was very tall for a girl, but because Rook was so freakishly tall.

"Rook, when Julie said she was Ben's girlfriend it didn't mean she was his friend," Gwen began. She could already tell she'd need a little more time to explain by Rook's expression. "On Earth a 'girlfriend' is an expression we give to a girl who is also a lover, understand?" Gwen smiled. Rook's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he looked away.

"I understand," he whispered a little more quietly than he'd meant to, but Gwen heard him. "Julie is Ben's mate?"

Gwen nodded and then sighed. Rook grew a little worried as Gwen's expression faded back into an annoyed one. "She was Ben's girlfriend, but when Ben went missing she went off and found another boyfriend," Gwen hissed as she walked. Rook stared at Gwen in such a way Gwen could swear he was about to chase after Julie and slap her.

"She did not know that he was dead or not?" Rook asked with his eyes wide. Gwen shook her head as she glared at Rook. She wasn't angry at him, but she couldn't wipe the glare away from her face. She was too angry at Julie.

"That was a cruel thing to do," Rook added as they walked.  
Gwen snorted. "You're telling me."

"I don't understand, why would she move on?" Rook asked with a worried frown. Gwen sighed as she stared at Rook's concern and then looked ahead as the two of them turned a corner. "I don't know why. Julie said she couldn't deal with the pain and she needed to be held by someone, so she replaced Ben with a French photographer," Gwen glared.

Rook's frown turned into absolute sorrow on Ben's part. How could Ben's mate be so unfaithful to him? She hadn't even known if he was dead or not. The worst part was that the plumbers hadn't even stopped looking for Ben before Julie moved on.

"If Kevin went missing, I wouldn't move on. He gets lost all the time, I'd wait for him," Gwen frowned. "It's just cruel to move on even if you know what happened to them, I understand that after time you can find new love, but how can you move on so quickly? It was like Ben meant nothing to her."

Rook nodded as he listened to her words. Rook then thought back to Ben, realising that Ben was waiting for him. When he visited Ben he would not tell her about the encounter with Julie. Ben was in a good mood for the first time since he'd arrived and Rook couldn't tear the smile off his face. "How about you?" Rook looked down at Gwen as he snapped back to reality.

"Would you move on?" Gwen asked and Rook's eyes widened. Rook looked in front of him and his face went grim.

"When a ravonnahgander's mate is killed or dies, the surviving lover will morn for the rest of his or her life until they meet once again in the afterlife."

Gwen was taken back by Rook's words, finding them sweet and poetic, but also very sad. She frowned and then sighed.

"I wish Ben was dating you," Gwen sighed. Rook turned his head to look at Gwen and Gwen did the same. Her eyes widened. "Oh god! I didn't mean that! I meant I wish Julie was as noble as you, I didn't mean I want you to date my cousin," he covered her mouth to stop more words from spewing out. Rook just smiled at her and laughed.

"I understand," he chuckled. Gwen smiled back at him as the two of them turned the corner.

"Have you seen Ben today?" She smiled. Rook shook his head.

"No, I haven't, but that reminds me, I need to ask you something," Rook said and Gwen blinked at him.

"Go ahead," she shrugged.

"Anodites have many powers, but never did I imagine they'd have the ability to talk between minds, is that something that you can do?" Rook frowned. Gwen squinted her eyes at him and then tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you asking?" he questioned as Rook then began to go over the current events.

"Because Ben has been talking to me from down stairs and he says that he has that ability," Rook explained. Gwen's eyes went wide as she heard this and she shook her head.

"I didn't know we had that ability and I didn't know Ben could use it either, Rook.. have you told anyone else about this?" Gwen frowned.

Rook shook his head side to side. "No, I was going to, but because of Julie-"

"Don't," Gwen cut him off and Rook stared at her in confusion. "Ben's been through enough as it is and if you tell people than they won't cut him a break about it, that and if Ben knows you told someone he might not be very happy to talk to you any more seems he wanted it to be secret," Gwen whispered so that no one in the next corridor could hear her.

Rook tilted his head. "How do you know he wants it to be secret?" He asked. Gwen smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"He didn't talk to me or anyone else telepathically," she noted. Rook understood and nodded in agreement, then frowned.

"He can't hurt himself while doing it can he?" Rook became worried. Gwen began to laugh once again and the stopped walking.

"I don't think so, you worry too much," she said. Gwen then began to walk again as Rook stayed were he stood. "I think you should go see him, he gets bored you know."

Gwen disappeared around the corner in a matter of seconds and Rook was now alone in the empty hall. He blinked for a few moments and then turned his head to see that he had stopped walking in front of an elevator.

Rook didn't think much of it and typed a code into the elevator. The door whooshed open and he walked inside. Rook had to type in two pass words to get the elevator to go to the lower levels that Ben was in. He could imagine how many people would slam these codes in to see Ben if they knew what they were.

The elevator was slow, but Rook could feel it dragging him downwards. Rook began to remember the previous conversation he had with Ben. Apparently Rook was talking to Ben in his sleep, which was a little unsettling seems Rook couldn't remember what he dreamt about that night, not that it mattered Rook's dreams were never too extraordinary.

Then Rook remembered the last thing Ben said to him. 'Where are you?' Rook's eyes widened. He'd shouted after Ben said that. Hopefully Ben didn't think he was shouting at him. No! What if Ben asked what he yelled at? What if Rook had to tell Ben Julie was there, but then Ben would become depressed and Rook may not be able to cheer him up!

_'Ding!' _

The doors to the elevator opened and showed the long hallway. Rook walked out and began a quick pace to Ben's room. He knew Ben wouldn't be in an interrogation room so this was a different floor. To get inside of this room Rook either needed a key or Ben would grant him permission.

Rook was now standing in front of the large door. He took a breath and then knocked on it. When Rook didn't hear anything he pressed the button next to the door.

"Ben, it's me. Can you let me in?" the doors instantly whooshed open and Rook poked his head in. When he did he was met with the sight of Ben leaning against the wall with a ball in his palm. "I need a bigger room," he muttered as he squeezed the ball in his hand.

Rook smiled at him and walked fully inside.

"How are you?" Rook asked Ben as the boy began to stand up. Ben stretched his limps as he stood and yawned a response that he had to repeat because the yawn made it sound like an alien language(that Rook didn't know of course).

"Bored, I was always too good at hand-ball so there's no point in playing without company," Ben shrugged. Rook frowned and cocked his head slightly.

"What is hand-ball?" he asked and Ben grinned.

He raised the ball in his hand and threw it up and down in his palm. "I'll have to teach you," Ben grinned.

* * *

_Hand-ball is a game we played back when I was in primary school ;)_

_So, how was it? I hope to see some more feedback soon! And don't worry, I'm already starting on the next chapter._

_See you in two weeks!_


End file.
